How Could You?
by MynameisInu
Summary: Draco walks away from Hermione after a year and a half. What happens when Hermione gives up? PLEASE R&R DM&HG CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1: Death will not stop me

How could you?

Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (sadly)

After so long Draco leaves her, what will happen when she gives up?

He had killed a part of her when he walked away.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!!?" Hermione yelled as Draco walked away from the Gryffindor table in the great hall. Dinner was over and the hall was almost empty minus a teacher and a few students.

Draco didn't turn around when he herd her yell. After a year and a half of dating Draco had ended it with out so much as an 'I'm sorry' Now as he walked away he could hear the broken sobs that the love of his life was crying.

"How…How…" was all she could say.

"Miss Granger" a professor put a hand of her shoulder. "Let's get you up to bed"

"NO. I WON'T GO" she shouted at the teacher falling to the ground crying in to her knees.

"I know it hurts Hermione" the teacher said but to Hermione she saw Draco over her the first they had made love. A new wave of tears flowed down her cheeks at the memory. The teacher gave up and left her there on the great hall floor as the candles slowly died. The tears didn't stop until after midnight. Hermione still lay in the great hall looking up at the enchanted ceiling. Another memory pushed its way to the surface. The night that her and Draco had sunk out of bed and laid on one of the house tables and did this very thing. As the sun began to peak they make love again and ran out as the first student came in for breakfast. New tears began to form, no matter how hard she fought them they fell.

"Miss Granger?" a male teacher's voice came from a distance. She had no will to move as the voice came closer.

"Granger" she herd Snapes voice enter the hall. He called again before he nearly stepped on her. She saw a silvery figure come from Snapes wand before he bent over and retrieved her from the floor. He walked briskly with Hermione's limp body in his arms. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying as Snape carried her in to the hospital wing.

"Where did you find her?" Albus asked when he laid the girl in a bed  
"In the great hall. She was lying on the floor. I nearly stepped on her." He stepped away from the bed hovering near the door. The nurse muttered a few spells to find what was wrong with her.

"She is healthy. Just heartbroken" The nurse said to the headmaster. She bowed out leaving Hermione and Dumbledore alone.

"I know he hurt you but the pain will go away with the time you are given." He muttered to her. "He does love you Hermione…" was the last thing she heard from the headmaster before he was gone.

Three days passed before Hermione could go back to classes. Not a word had passed her lips since that night. Every place in the castle held a painful memory. After a few days everyone got used to seeing her cry while walking to her next class. The only person that Hermione did not see was Draco, the one person that she needed.

"Hermione, please eat something" Harry urged her. He watched one of his best friends suffer day after day, eating next to nothing and not talking to anyone.

Hermione shook her head before picking up her books and leaving the great hall. When she reached the door Draco passed her. When he did a small whimper formed it self on her lips. He looked at her for the first time in a week. Looking in to his stone gray eyes Hermione knew what the headmaster had said was true. Without a second thought Hermione dropped her books and bag running as fast as her legs would take her. Up to the astronomy tower to ran Stopping only when the storms rain was soaking her uniform. The lightening struck in the forest and the rain came down harder.   
"Hermione!" Draco's voice came up the stairs. She turned her head to look at him. "I want to talk to you" he shouted over the sound of the storm.

Hermione spoke up the first time in a week "You gave up that option when you walked away from me."

"You have not eaten or talked to anyone since then. Why?" Draco touched her arm and she pulled away from his touch.

"You think you have the right to ask me that question? You broke my heart and you can't fix that" she stepped closer to the edge of the tower

"What are you doing Hermione?" he turned her around looking in to her eyes.

"I'm ending my pain" she whispered that Draco had to strain his ears to hear her. It took Draco a second to realize what she was going to do.

"I can't let you Hermione. I love you" Draco shouted as a bolt of lighting hit every near them

"Then why did you leave" She could feel her self starting to cry again but it was invisible in the thundering rain.

"I got scared. I am in love with you" He wanted to hold her and never let her go but the look in her eyes stopped him

"You're to late Draco." She stepped out of his arms and to the ledge. She turned and stepped on to the top of the ledge

"Stop Hermione!!" he tried to get to her but quickly she cast a charm around her

"Aw it feels so good up here" she spread her arms in the air. Draco muttered the countercharm and caught her arm as she fell.

"Let me pull you up!" He shouted her wet hand was slipping from her grasp.

"This is what I choose Draco. Let me go" she slipped a little more from his grasp

"I will find a way to bring you back. I promise" he couldn't hold on very much longer "I love you and death will not stop me"

**Ok so I know it is short but I will think I will add another chapter. Depending on you reviews!!! SOOOOOO PLEASE R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Time turner

Chapter 2: Time Turner

**YES CHAPTER 2!!! I know I have so questions to answer. I will try my hardest to answer them!  
**

* * *

Draco felt her fingers slip from his hand. "NOOOO" he yelled in to the darkness knowing that she was falling. Falling to his knees Draco pounded the stone wall. He could have used magic to save her. A scream echoed off the grounds and he knew it was too late to do anything.

-**Two weeks later- **

Her parents were called and they had the service at the school, the places were she spent her last moments. Draco had stayed in the back of the service mourning in his own way.

"Draco, Mate where have you been?" Blaise entered the common room to see his best friend with a bottle of some foreran alcohol in his hand and tear stains on his cheeks. "I thought you of all people would have been there."

"I couldn't go. I was trying to forget how much this really hurts" to poured another shot of the drink and threw it back. "It's not working. I can still see the look in her eyes before she feel." In the last two weeks Draco had cried more then he had his whole life and now was no expectation.

"Draco, Come on. The headmaster wants to see you" Blaise pulled Draco to his feet and starting to drag him against his will.  
"I don't want to see him…Let me go!" Draco struggled but was far too drunk to stand on his own. When they reached the headmasters office Blaise dropped him in a chair and went to wait out side the door.

"Mr. Malfoy" Albus tried to get the attention of the drunken man before him.

When Draco gave him a drunken stare Dumbledore started talking.

"I know what you are feeling but I do not believe that this is the way to get over it." His voice did not faze Draco at all; he still had the same drunken stare. "It was not your fault that she choose her fate."

"It is my fault. I hurt her…I killed her. I should have been able to save her." Draco muttered letting the pain fill his voice "I'm a wizard! DAMN IT!!" he yelled. In his drunken state he was not steady and fell forward out of the chair hitting his head on the headmasters desk and passing out.

**-In Draco's Head- **

**I was walking along the edge of the lake watching the fall sun set. My 16****th**** birthday had just passed and now I am back at Hogwarts. As I walk alone I see a girl sitting on the edge of the lake with her feet in the shallows. **

"**See something you like Malfoy?" Hermione Granger shot at me in a snotty way. **

"**What if I do?" I shot back at her smirking. I stopped walking at her side. **

"**Did you come here for something? Or are you just here to torment me?" she looked up at me her beautiful brown eyes glowing in the setting sun. **

"**I just thought we could talk" I sat down next to her and to my surprise she didn't move away. **

"**Fine talk" was her reply but it was with a smile. There we sat till late in the night talking about anything and everything. I walked her to her common room. We hovered there for a awhile longer. **

"**I better get to bed." She smiled a breathtaking smile at me and I leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. **

"**Thank you for talking with me today" I smiled at her stepping a little closer to her. "I would like to do it again" **

"**Anytime" She said shortly looking up at me. I kissed her shortly again before walking away. **

**-In the office-**

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore shook the boy lying in his floor.

"Err" Draco gowned sitting up and looking at the headmaster. "I have to get out of here" He tried to stand once again but fell back to the floor.

"Draco. Please listen to me" the headmaster was next to him. "What if there was a way to bring her back? Would you take that chance?"

Draco raised his head to look in to Dumbledore's blue eyes "How…How can you bring back the dead?" He sat back up a headache forming from the drinks and hitting his head on the desk.

"Going back in time" Dumbledore held a small golden time turner up to Draco's face. "You can do it Mr.M6alfoy. I know you can" Dumbledore offered Draco his hand. He took the hand up and sat back in the chair.

"But it's to far. I would never make it back here in time" He looked at his hands.

"Never say never Mr.Malfoy. We can make anything possible" He gave Draco the time turner. "Believe and it will bring her back to you"

* * *

END CHAPTER

I hope that answered some questions. I will have the next chapter as soon as I can type it up! ( i know it is short but it was all i could type in the time that i had.) PLEASE R&R 


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan

Draco stood up from the chair clutching the tiny gold turner in this fist. "How do I go back?"

"The small knob there on the side. You turn it to go back. A half turn will take you days back and a full turn will take you weeks back." Dumbledore now sat back behind his desk looking at Draco. "But before you go back, you must get some rest. Come back here at noon tomorrow. You are excused from your classes." He waved his wand and the door to his study opened to show Blaise slumped on the wall nearly asleep.

Draco stood and stumbled out the door kicking Blaise to wake him.  
"What…what's going on?" he rubbed his eyes and stood.

"Please take Draco back to the common room and put him up in bed." And with that Dumbledore flicked his wand and the door shut.

The next morning Draco woke up in a painful haze clutching a tiny golden object. "Damn what happened to me?"

Blaise sat in one of the chairs in the common room next to Draco on the couch. "You drunk your self stupid, met with the headmaster and then passed out there."

Draco sat up looking at the time turner in his hand, the meeting coming back to the front of his mind. "Right…What time is it?" he rubbed his head…damn he had one hell of a headache.

"11:30" Blaise sat forward with his elbows in his knees "Are you really going to do this?" he asked his best mate. "Its over two weeks you will have to live without getting caught."

"I will do it. I have to Blaise…I killed her" Draco stood with shaky legs making his way to the portrait

Blaise just sighed and sat back in his chair. "Do what you have to mate."

Draco stood at the entrance to the headmaster's office. The time turner was tucked inside of his robes. He took a deep breath and muttered the password to the gargoyle, reveling the spiral stair that was to start his long journey in to the past. Dumbledore sat at his desk, with his long finger tips together.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Malfoy. How is your head?" he asked calmly leaning forward

"Painful, sir" Draco sat in the same chair as the night before. He didn't look at the headmaster; he kept his head down and his hands in her lap.

"I would believe so. Now to business, Draco. You know that you must be seen at all while you are going back. You may use the room of requirement to sleep in for maximum protection. For food, I am sure you remember Dobby?" Draco nodded at the old man. "All you must do is call out his name and he will serve you with the utmost privacy. You will be going back two weeks and two days before Miss Granger jumped. You will have two days to mend things between you two. But remember that if and when you save her, this future will not be here for you. Even if you do change this outcome, you must let your past self work this out on his own. Needless to say you must be careful in the past."

"But sir…" Draco started then paused to think through the pain in his temples.

"Yes?"

"I will be able to come back when I save her…won't I?"

"Yes you will but like I said your past self must work this out on his own. You may leave clues for both Miss Granger and your past self but try to avoid personal contact with anyone."

Draco nodded in understanding and stood up again. "When will I be about to leave?"

"You may leave now but changing the past is something that should never be taken lightly." Dumbledore stood and walked around his desk to stand next to Draco. "You will turn the turner twice in full turns and then twice in half turns with a slight pause between both."

Draco pulled the time turner from his shirt to hold it in his hand. "I will be back here in two weeks and Hermione will be alive!" Draco vowed to himself before he turned to the time turner in his hand.

"Good luck Draco." Dumbledore smiled patting his shoulder. Draco nodded at the older man.

"Thank you for everything."

Taking the small knob in his hand Draco turned it fully once, fully twice, half once, half twice. It all happened to fast to keep track of what was going on. Draco could see Dumbledore and students moving in backwards movements. He saw Hermione's parents sitting in the same stop he himself had just sat. Than it all came to a quick halt. He was alone in the same office the same time of day but he knew it had worked. Tucking the turner back in to his robes, Draco quickly ran down the stairs and in to the hall ways. If his memory served at this time on this day he was in the common room during lunch trying to figure out how to get Hermione back. To the seventh floor he ran, not seeing a single person as he went.

Draco walked in front of the wall three times thinking "I need a place to stay for two weeks without anyone finding me" A small brown door appeared and vanished as soon as he was through. He didn't have much time to work on a plan. Draco found a writing pad and started planning how he was going to get back the love of his life.

This was going to work. It had to, for Hermione, and for their love.

_**This is the longest that I have gone without writing something. My boyfriend came home from his army training and I have had school as well as Skills USA (which I just got home from) I will really try to type more often when I have time from my school work. I really like this story and I will try and keep it more updated. Thank you for helping me write again! **_


End file.
